The Shower
by Jamillia
Summary: Yet another sleep over in Bella's room. Upon waking up Saturday morning, Bella needs her human minute. Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward


**This is my sixth story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a theatre during class? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

"Good morning, Bella."

I turned around to face Edward, but accidentally bumped my head into his chest.

"Ow!" I groaned. As I rubbed my head, Edward carefully turned me around. Finally facing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer.

"It's Saturday, love, what would you like to do?"

"Hmmm," I looked up at him, memorizing the features that never ceased to dazzle me. "Can I have a human minute, first?"

"Of course. I'll go make you breakfast." With a quick kiss, he let me go and I walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the water for my shower, I briefly wondered how Edward had learned to cook. Regardless, I'm sure he would be perfect at that too, so I stepped in and let the water run over my body.

Several minutes into my peaceful position, a soft knock on the door accompanied Edward's musical voice. "May I come in?"

"Sure," I stuttered. Of course he could come in!

The door slowly creaked open and closed. I didn't understand why he would do that. Edward was more than capable of keeping silent, and the noise might alert Charlie.

"Don't worry. Charlie has gone fishing."

My quick release of breath startled me. I didn't realize I had been holding it in.

"Breath, Bella." I tried to focus on breathing while thoughts of Edward, on the other side of the curtain, flooded me. It wasn't working too well.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"Mmm…" The thought of Edward joining me was a million times better than the feel of just the water.

A cool breeze met my skin. I turned my head to see Edward staring right at my face as he carefully pulled the curtain back. Still watching my face, he stepped in and replaced the curtain. Blushing fiercely, I swept my gaze over his body. Beautiful.

After several moments, he reached out to turn my face. Still nervous, I refused to meet his stare.

"Bella?"

I knew what he wanted. I was surprised he hadn't looked yet. Surely he wouldn't unless I said okay, but that seemed silly.

Still terribly embarrassed, I nodded my head. I still didn't look at his face, I was too afraid of his reaction. However, I could still feel, and he didn't seem to move. Neither did I.

Minutes passed and I slowly grew more aware. Surprisingly, the water was still warm, but I bet breakfast was cold.

"Bella," Edward half groaned. "You're beautiful." Funny. How could I ever compare?

He moved to hug me but swayed and stepped back, removing his hands from my body. Panicked, I looked up at his face. Love and sorrow mixed in his eyes.

"Water," he said, as if it was obvious.

I shook my head. It didn't matter. Even still, he was very slow to touch me again. When he finally did, it was a swift motion in which I was completely wrapped in his cold, stone embrace within a second. The still warm water made a startling contrast and I shivered at the sensation.

That was clearly the wrong response. Edward untangled our bodies and stepped back again. I almost collapsed at the sudden loss.

"Please, Edward."

He stared at me skeptically and I stared back. This was going to be a hard battle – and the water was starting to get cold. The corners of his lips were beginning to twitch and finally broke into a large, warm, crooked smile.

"Please, what, Bella?"

Huh?! He was going to do this while I stood, freezing, in the water? I hadn't even washed myself yet. I groaned in response, refusing to let him win.

Tired of this, I turned around to start what would turn out to be a very quick wash, but a strong hand stopped me. I turned back around, still aware the shower water was growing colder by the second.

Watching his face, ready to turn back around at any hint of a joke, I noticed his gaze float along the length of my body again. I blushed, still embarrassed by his seeing me naked.

When his eyes finally met mine again, his hands reached out to pull me into another hug. The water was freezing now, or perhaps it was him.

With cautious, achingly slow motions, Edward knelt on the floor in front of me. His hands moved to my waist, supporting my entire body. The very tip of his lips met my upper thigh, and I parted my legs welcomingly as he straightened up a bit. With a quick kiss on my stomach, his face floated back down and his lips rubbed against my soft, hot core.

The feeling was sensational, like floating – which I probably was considering I could no longer feel my legs yet I was still upright. The pleasure filled me and I moaned, needing more.

His cold tongue flicked out and hit my clit. Yet another wave of bliss filled me. The place, the time, the water – all those things made no difference now. It was me and Edward.

Clearly happy I was enjoying myself, Edward continued to take me in, but never did more than gently flit at my sensitive spot. I didn't really mind, after all, the pleasure was great, but I longed for more.

As if answering my thought, he carefully dragged his lips across my part, pressing a delicate kiss at the very center of it all.

That sent me over the edge. My body writhed in happiness. The feeling was great, something I never wanted to let go of. I was in heaven and Edward had put me there. How could things be any better?


End file.
